Atentamente Pequeño Patito
by bells argy masen
Summary: Forma parte de la vida, cuando ganamos algo importante estamos destinados a perder algo mas... Carta de Prim a Gale. Secuela de P.D. ONE-SHOT


_**Declamer: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama es mia.**_

* * *

Hago a Gale pasar, nos sentamos sin decir nada, pero el comienza a leer la carta ante todos nosotros.

_Se que esta carta podrá parecerte una broma, una mala jugada, pero antes de que te pongas furioso, como habitualmente sueles hacerlo, termina de leerla y date cuenta de que en verdad yo la he hecho llegar a tus manos._

_Yo se que te culpas por mi muerte cada día, desde que me fui, desde aquí veo como lloras todas las noches hasta que te quedas dormido, pero aun después de este tiempo, la culpa no te abandona, siempre te agobias pensando que tu inventaste la dichosa bomba que acabo con mi vida, pero a diferencia de ti yo no lo creo._

Mi rostro muestra incredulidad, Gale llora por mi hermana, por mi culpa, porque aunque el no dijo nada, yo se que el necesitaba mi perdón.

_Lo que yo creo es que mi muerte forma parte de la vida, cuando ganas algo importante estas destinado a perder algo mas._

_Que ironía ¿no?, yo repitiendo tus palabras, ¿lo recuerdas?, porque yo si y lo hago perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer._

_Una tarde mientras yo me lamentaba, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llegaste tu y al verme llorando te sentaste a mi lado y dijiste "¿Qué pasa Prim? ¿por qué lloras?" tu voz sonaba preocupada y por alguna razón que no entendía sentí que podía confiar en ti, "Es ella Gale, es Katniss, le han arrebatado su libertad, ella no quería un matrimonio, nunca lo ha deseado y ellos le han quitado la oportunidad de decidirlo"._

Las lagrimas abandonan mis ojos al pensar en mi pequeña hermanita tan preocupada por mi, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, Gale me da un apretón en el brazo y veo como también sus ojos están llorosos.

_En ese momento era la verdad, aunque Katniss no se diera cuenta, yo sabia que ella no deseaba una familia y la entendía, quizá no estuviera de acuerdo pero la entendía, ¿para que traer un hijo al mundo cuando se arriesgaban a la cosecha?, aunque tuvieran la mas mínima cantidad de papeletas podían salir en el sorteo, yo lo había comprobado, yo tenia una papeleta._

_Y después tu me respondiste "Forma parte de la vida, es el destino, a veces cuando ganas algo importante estas destinado a perder algo mas, Katniss gano tu vida, la de Peeta, la suya misma y quizá el precio que tenia que pagar era su libertad"._

_Tu la amabas, si, la amabas mas que a nadie y aun así estabas resignado, quizá no a perderla simplemente a no poseerla, por eso confié en ti, por eso te di las gracias y rodee tu cuerpo con mis brazos dándote un abrazo._

_El primero de tantos, porque entre nosotros había cariño, porque me querías como a una hermana, porque te quería como a un hermano, porque aun te quiero y espero que tu a mi igual._

¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, mi hermana necesitaba apoyo y quien se lo daba era Gale, el mismo a quien culpe cuando debería haberle agradecido.

_Finnick me cuida, a veces parece que soy yo quien lo cuida a el, suele ser infantil, pero me saca una sonrisa, supongo que es lo que quiere hacerme sonreír, pero ¿sabes?, lo que en verdad me haría sonreír es que dejaras de culparte por mi muerte._

_Sácate esa idea tan absurda que la indiferencia de mi hermana te metió en la cabeza._

_Busca a Katniss, quiero volver a ver esa amistad que yo tanto envidiaba, solo por el simple hecho de que se querían, cuidaban y confiaban el uno en el otro, recuperen esa confianza olvidada mas no perdida._

_Confíen de nuevo el uno en el otro y prepárense, necesitaran de Peeta, Beetee, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie y de tantas personas como puedan para afrontar lo que viene, no te puedo decir mucho, solo lo que antes ya te dije: PREPARENSE._

Nos miramos son entender mucho, ¿para que tenemos que estar preparados?

_Te quiero Gale, como a un verdadero amigo, dile a Katniss que la quiero mas que a nada, que la extraño muchísimo y que nuestro padre le manda un beso, una abrazo y una canción._

- Mi papa – digo entre sollozos, Prim ha visto a mi padre.

Gale toma mi mano, y yo no la aparto, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y cuando el corresponde a mi abrazo me doy cuenta de que nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos.

_Atentamente, Pequeño Patito. _

_Primrose Everdeen._

* * *

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ES UNA LOCA IDEA QUE SURGIO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA DE LA CARTA DE FINNICK, ME PARECIO LINDO QUE PRIM Y GALE PASARAN ESE MOMENTO, PORQUE SIENDO SINCEROS NADIE SABE QUE ES LO QUE PASABA MIENTRAS KATNISS NO LO VEIA.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS.**_


End file.
